


Destination Anywhere

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things shouldn't be rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Destination Anywhere  
> Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Some things shouldn't be rushed.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for Star Trek XI  
> Notes: Haven't written is this fandom before but reading lots. Prompt was Star Trek, Author's Choice, He took a midnight train going anywhere (Don't Stop Believing by Journey) Since it was author's choice I used my favourites.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jim was impetuous, sure there was usually something going on in his head but often he’d react instinctively. When he’d taken Frank’s car so many years ago he’d just wanted to get away for a while. One way trip, destination anywhere. Of course when you’re a kid nobody listens and he’d had to go back home.

Pike’s challenge of bettering his father’s achievements had been pondered on while drunk and decided on while still a little hungover. Not the best way to make decisions but it was instinct that drove him to work hard in his classes, a desire to prove his instructors wrong. He was here on his own merits, not as George Kirk’s kid. He couldn’t compete against a man he never knew so he refused to do so.

Bones was the only one who let him be his own man. They were on different academic tracks but the two became best friends and often helped each other study. It was after their first year exams that the relationship changed. Jim made the first move and kissed Bones who, although he was surprised, kissed him back. They’d ended up in Jim’s bed and there’d been more kisses, touches and whispered moans of arousal. It wasn’t perfect but after they’d both come there were plenty more kisses and an agreement that it wouldn’t be a one time thing. After all if they wanted perfection they’d need to keep trying. Lying in Bones’ arms, feeling the heartbeat beneath his head Jim smiled happily to himself. He was glad he’d waited till now so as not to jeopardise their friendship. Important decisions deserved to be considered carefully. Now he knew where his life was headed and he wouldn’t be making that journey alone.


End file.
